Forum:WO:Wikia Labs Features
Hello Guys, Wikia has come up with some new features, they are still brewing in Beta but they seem quite stable. These can be seen here . This wiki has been quite stagnant lately. We are having about ~10K visitors per month, but hardly any editing activity is going on. Hope some of these new features will improve coordination among our visitors and make them more collaborative. I am writing this post just to get some consensus on enabling these new features. I have already enabled the Chat and the New redesigned editor, as these two don't seem to affect the appearance and operation of the main content space of this wiki. I will leave these enabled, until someone objects with a strong reason. The rest of the lab features do affect the wiki, to somewhat more extent. So lets have a vote. And, I believe for strong reasons, admins and bureaucrats should be able to veto. Sith Jedi 05:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Update: I enabled Category Exhibition based on consensus. Looks like there is a bottom on the side to get the old textual look for categories. So its fine. I also enabled Top Ten Lists just to test it out, if this becomes a mess, I think its really easy to turn it off. Sith Jedi 14:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Article Comments Enable Disable # Never. No Way, talk pages are better. This will become a mess. Sith Jedi # Absolutely not. At best, this will be a place for poorly written rants, and at worst, just a place for people to argue over personal opinion, like we see on YouTube. I agree with SithJedi, talk pages are best. Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) # I like the chat feature because I believe that talk pages get flooded, but the chat is a bit laggy, so no. -'The' Abbster 07:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #I think article comments work for some wikis, but not for this one with the way it's set up and how the information is presented. -- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Enable # Neutral about this one but slightly more oriented towards enable, its kind of alright to have badges for visitors. Sith Jedi # If kept simple, with maybe five to seven achievment badges, it could be a cool idea. Maybe with a medal of honour theme, like something a Section 9 agent might be awarded for courageous action? Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #I think achievements might make some people help out in this wiki a little more. It would be a little more awesome, however, if we could change the achievement pictures and names to something that goes with the GITS world. You could turn it off anytime it becomes a problem, and you can even try to make rules so people don't get into edit wars just to get more achievements. -- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable #I honestly think that achievement score drives people little crazy, jealous wise. People would do anything to get the highest score and Wikia isn't about competition. -'The' Abbster 07:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) # I changed my mind after seeing it on action in other places. The badges cant be edited. Only their names and pictures can be changed. But you can't change the rules as to when they are applied, and the points for each badge cant be changed. I believe the default set of badges only make sense for new wikis, trying to get things started. But for wikis which already have some content, it just makes people jealous, and people just try to acquire more badges. Its not that difficult to acquire these badges. I guess enabling these will be an option once Wikia provides a means for admins to edit the rule sets for when badges need to be offered. Sith Jedi 14:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category Exhibition Enable # Maybee. Its already there for the top 10 categories, so why not for the rest. Sith Jedi # This was one of the best features Wikia ever designed. I say yes. Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #This sounds nice, it gives you a lot more ways to search for a topic that what we're currently given. -- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable Top 10 Lists Enable #Neutral. It's a cool idea, like the Poll function on steroids, but what does it really accomplish? Maintaining them could be time better spent on something else. Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #Neutral ~ I think if you get enough people here first, and they seem to like the idea when they're editing, then maybe. But right now, not so much.-- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable # This looks like more of a mess to maintain. Sith Jedi Chat Keep Enabled # Why Not. Sith Jedi # I think it's a great way to chat, definitely an improvement over the forum/blog function which I always found tough to use. Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) # A little laggy, but why not? (Note to self: revise answer on Article Comments...) -'The' Abbster 07:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #The chat doesn't hurt anyone, it's off to the side, it's not mandatory, and it's a fast way to talk to people without using talk pages. -- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable Wikia Editor Redesign Keep Enabled # Why Not. Sith Jedi # Looks good so far, and a very user friendly way to encourage newcomers to contribute. Moonraker-6 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #this is the first time I've used it off of comunity central, and the first time it was pretty weird and a little buggy, but right now, it seems nice. It's pretty simple and has everything the other one has, but it's designed in a way that's a little easier to manage. -- Imanie 20:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable